


The Books Were Better

by Potoo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ? We just don't know, F/M, Meta, This is going to be so weird.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potoo/pseuds/Potoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When College student Jon Snow and his friends discover the critically acclaimed show Game of Thrones, there's more similarities between some of the characters and themselves than they'd like. To make matters worse, their friend Sam is mysteriously missing. Will they be able to flee their fates that seem to be set in stone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Books Were Better

“Sam said the books were better,” Pyp told them. 

“Sam always says that about movie adaptions,” Edd replied lightly and grabbed a handful of popcorn. “Sam also said that the Lord of the Rings books were better than the movies. I tried reading them. Those were the worst five minutes of my life.” 

“You're an idiot,” Jon said calmly, “I read all three when I was younger. They're really good.” 

“Really good to clobber a man to death with,” Edd replied bleakly. Jon looked at him with the hint of a pout. 

“I started reading _A Game of Thrones_ ,” Satin threw in. They were seated in a circle; the television in the corner was playing some show they didn't care for while they waited for Game of Thrones to start. “I'm only at the third chapter or so, but the writing's really exciting. And there's a guy named Jon Snow.” 

“No way!!” Pyp exclaimed and looked at Jon, who merely rolled his eyes. “Seriously?!”

“Yeah. It's like a real medieval Jon. He's this sad bastard whom nobody likes.” Satin sounded more smug about this information than about having graduated his Bachelor's a few days ago. 

“Ha ha,” Jon said drily. 

“I think it's starting,” Grenn said as pretty majestic started playing. Pyp was the first on the couch – there were only three couch seats for five people, and while he didn't doubt that Edd would be at least one of the two unlucky persons to win a floor spot, he didn't want to risk anything – and immediately grabbed the remote. 

– 

“Okay,” Satin broke the silence as the credits for the fourth episode were running, “what the fuck, you guys. Why are you in this show.” 

The popcorn bowl hadn't been touched since at least the middle of the second episode. 

“And Sam has read all the books? Are you sure he didn't write them?” Edd asked. His voice was wavering. This was surreal. 

Jon had taken out his phone and held it to his ear, talking to his family. “Trust me, Maria. You got to watch it. Bring Rob and Sandra along too.” He ignored his little sister's dramatic complaints that any movie night would be horribly ruined by Sandra just existing nearby and hung up to rejoin his friends, all of them staring blankly at the black TV screen. 

“There's this theory of multiple Earths,” Satin said. “That it may be possible to jump between them, kinda. You know. So there's Jon and Sam and Grenn and Pyp but also Jon Two and... and so on.” 

“That's the first explanation you can think of?” Pyp inquired. “Satin, what the hell? I mean, they got our names and they kinda look like us, only way more ugly,” at that, everyone nodded in agreement, “but that isn't a proof for parallel worlds, Jesus Christ. Might be the author sat next to us in the canteen one day and just decided to take our names.”

Jon's brows were furrowed. “Guys, we've only been friends for like three years. These books are way older. And haven't you seen my... Jon's... Jon Snow's siblings? This Arya girl is just like Maria was like at that age.” 

“Well, if you have a better explanation than multiple Earths, I'd like to hear them.” Satin said defiantly, not yet ready to let go of his theory. 

“We should call Sam.” Grenn said quietly, looking up at the rest of them from where he sat on the floor. “He didn't tell us about this. I think he knows something.” 

“Sam, the great wizard,” Pyp said, rolling his head. “He's the mastermind behind all of this, yeah?” 

Jon shook his head. “I agree with Grenn. There must be a reason he didn't tell us. Imagine watching this alone, Pyp. First thing you'd have done is tell us, right?” 

Pyp shrugged. “I think I would've checked if I died first,” he said. “They killed Sansa's poor dog, and she was really cute. We aren't even cute. Bet they can kill us off even easier.” 

Jon's eyes narrowed. “I'll call Sam.” 

– 

Sam, it turned out, could not be reached via phone. Nor did he reply to texts, mails, and, according to Pyp, homing pigeons. 

“Desperate situations call for desperate measures,” Edd said. “Though if that were true, we'd always be using desperate measures.” They were cramped in Jon's old Fiat. He was the only one among them, excluding Sam, who owned a car, but it wasn't a nice car; it was his brother Rob's old Fiat in which Rob and later Sandra had learned to drive, and it looked the part. The others didn't have money for a car, but Jon was generous enough to mostly drive them whenever they absolutely needed a ride. Edd was sitting next to him now. He always insisted on riding shotgun. “I want to see into which car you'll drive us,” he always said, which usually prompted Jon to pout and put on Linkin Park. 

The roads were relatively empty, but it was a long ride to Sam's flat. He was the richest among them, and he didn't live on campus. The flat had been paid for by his father under the condition that he stayed there as long as possible. Everyone agreed his father was a right piece of shit. 

When they arrived, though, either Sam was gone - “Out for a late night dinner,” Satin commented – or he purposefully ignored them ringing the bell, hammering on the door and yelling his name. They waited in front of the flat for at least half an hour, their bickering only half-hearted. If Sam was truly gone, that was bad. If he was ignoring them, that was also bad. Both were a reason to prompt worrying. 

“Edd is in here too. And Ingrid too,” Pyp suddenly said, staring at his phone where he'd downloaded the ebooks. “Edd is just like in real life. Ingrid is called Ygritte, but listen. She's got red hair and freckles and weird teeth. Sounds like Ingrid to me.”   
Jon looked at him sullenly. “Ingrid doesn't have weird teeth.”   
Pyp continued as if he hadn't heard Jon. They were sitting on cold steps up to a five story house, it was three in the night, they apparently were characters in a book series and in a TV show and Sam had probably been kidnapped and was just now being tortured. Or something. Either way, Pyp didn't have time to listen to Jon mooning over his girlfriend. He had paid good money for this ebook and he'd find out if he survived or not!   
“She's this Jon Snow's girlfriend too. And... oh... haaah! Jon!!” He looked at him grinning widely. “'The Lord's Kiss'? That's what kids these days are calling it?” 

Jon immediately went bright red. “I have no idea what you're talking about,” he said, the crimson in his cheeks belying his words. 

“What's a Lord's Kiss, Jon?” Grenn asked. Bless his innocent heart, Pyp thought. Satin snorted. 

“Nevermind Jon's romantic conquests,” Edd interrupted, “has anyone of us died yet?” Pyp shrugged. 

“Not that I know of,” he said. “I think Jon is kind of the protagonist, though. So he can't die. Congratulations, Jon.” He continued scrolling through the results for 'Ygritte' and stopped. 

Nobody noticed his breath hitch. 

“Am I in the book?” Satin asked.  
Edd rolled his eyes. “I wouldn't even want to know if I were you.” 

Pyp searched for Satin's name. “Yeah, there you are. Looks like you're... uh.... a new brother? You're from a brothel.” 

“Oh, great,” Satin groaned. “Fuck this book.” 

“Hey, don't be like that. Sounds like you're a pretty cool guy. Here, you... I think you become Jon's manservant.” 

Satin buried his face in his hands. 

Jon stared at Pyp warily. 

“What do I need a manservant for? Did they crown me King?” 

“Hey, if you're King, you should make me a knight, Jon. I don't want to spend my whole life at the Wall.” Grenn interjected. 

“He's not the King,” said a sudden soft voice from behind Satin. They all turned away from Sam's flat to see Lilly, Sam's shy girlfriend, standing in front of them, wearing fingerless gloves and a worried expression. “He's Commander of the Night's Watch. And he dies at the end of book five.” 

Everyone fell silent, until Edd spoke up. 

“Lilly, where's Sam?” The scrawny girl with thin hair and bright eyes regarded each of them in turn. 

“Not here,” she finally said. None of the guys were pleased with that. 

“Oh, really? Thanks, Cassandra,” Edd replied; the joke went over at least three heads. 

“Don't look for him. I'm serious. It's important you act as if you don't know a thing. Don't watch the show. Don't read the books.” 

“You just told us Jon's gonna die, Lilly!” Satin exclaimed hotly, previous embarrassment forgotten. “We can't just leave it alone now!” 

“Yeah, Sat, you're his servant, where were you when he died? You're a failure at- ouch!” Pyp teased and reaped an elbow in his side for his efforts. 

Lilly's lips twitched unhappily. “Trust me. Don't. Promise. You have to promise me.” Her voice was serious and urgent. The others looked at each other, uncertain how to react. 

“This is scaring the shit out of me,” Pyp finally admitted. “What's up with Sam? Tell us, please.” 

Lilly just shook her head. “I'm sorry,” she said slowly. “I won't tell you.” 

“Is he hurt?” Jon asked softly. 

Lilly shrugged. “Look, I just needed to tell you. If you leave it alone or not is your decision. Please don't blame me when you don't listen. I've got to go.” 

“Lilly, don't,” Jon tried to plead, but she'd already turned around and walked away briskly. 

“Should we follow her?” Satin asked uncertainly. 

Jon shook his head. “We need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... too meta.... way too meta...


End file.
